magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinclair User Issue 6
This issue was dated September 1982 and cost 60p. News News Headlines - 1 page (19) *ZX-81 price cut to keep sales *Add-on guarantee gamble *Science dominates contest *Winner of the Spectrum is announced Software Scene Pac-Man hits the Sinclair scene - Zuckman, Zedman & Mazeman - ½ page (45) Playing at Business - Airline & Autochef - ¼ page (45) Pixel Makes use of Space - Subspace Striker & The Trader Trilogy - ¼ page (45-46) Adventurous Synacroop - Synacroop Games Tape - ¼ page (46) Hardware World Hardware World - 1½ pages (37-38) *U.S. firm makes a new printer *ZXED is now on EPROM *ZX-81 tests the temperature *Ad-Lib plot for graphics *Twin EPROM from Taurus *Gordon keyboard *Memotech expansion *Mansfield printer paper Features School Special The best man for the jobs - 2 pages (6-7) :In a rare spare moment, Eric Deeson speaks to Claudia Cooke. Cost boosts the use of ZX-81 in education - Keith Jammer - 2 pages (9-10) : Although omitted from the Government support scheme, Sinclair is making an impact in schools. Peripherals can boost uses in education - Tony Dutton - 2 pages (12-13) : Tony Dutton looks at the expanding market for hardware add-ons available for primary and secondary schools. Programs can help to brighten school-days - Dave Sayers - 2 pages (15-16) : As the ZX-81 becomes more popular in education, more software is being written. Dave Sayers tests a sample. Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Homeschooling is a dangerous dream - 1 page (5) Letters - 1 page (21) Starting from Scratch: Lifetime's obsession can easily be acquired - 1 page (23) : Come to the ZX-81 with a clear mind to make the best use of your new machine. Andrew Hewson's Helpline - 2 pages (41-42) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (47-48) Competition - 1 page (51) Mind Games: Good use of screen by rare word games by Philip Joy - 1 page (53) : Philip Joy considers a pair of old mind games, anagram and crossword, and finds them difficult for computers. Type-Ins Flycatcher, Window Cleaner, Odds & Evens, Helicopter Landing, Ammeter & Voltmeter Conversion, Rifle Range, Towns, Space Trawler - 8 pages (27-34) Spectrum User Supplement (16 pages) News New headlines - 1 page (iii) *Anger growing over delays in delivery *Education sales boost *Sinclair moves on telesoftware *US has to wait for Spectrum *Launch of new software range Features Programming Tips: Spectrumtalk primer - Ian Stewart - 2 pages (iv-v) : Ian Stewart puts new colour into an old ZX-81 cat game. Hewson's Helpline - 1 page (vii) Learning to program the Spectrum way - Alyson Bailey - 2 pages (xiii-xiv) : Alyson Bailey takes her first steps with personal computers Type-Ins Starship - 1 page (xi) Adverts Games *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders - page xii *'Quicksilva' - Spectrum: Space Intruders, Meteor Storm - page xvi Adverts Sinclair Supermart - 2 pages (57-58) Games *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 2 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender - page 11 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 18 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 18 *'The Software Farm' - ZX81: Gobblers, Asteroids - page 20 *'Bridge Software' - ZX81: Lynchmob, Super Invaders, Galaxy Invaders - page 20 *'M.C. Associates' - ZX81: Peloponnesian War, Tyrant of Athens, Roman Empire - page 20 *'Lothlorien Computer Games' - ZX81: Samurai Warrior, Warlord - page 20 *'Digital Integration' - ZX81: Night Gunner, Fighter Pilot - page 24 *'John Prince Software' - ZX81: Astro Invaders, Planet Defender - page 25 *'Campbell Systems' - ZX81: Gulp II, Spectrum: Gulpman - page 26 *'Electronic Pencil Company' - ZX81: ZX Asteroids - page 35 *'Mikro-Gen' - ZX81: ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle, Chess - page 36 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, Games Pack 1, Muncher - page 39 *'Hilderbay Ltd' - ZX81: Gold / Pick a Word - page 40 *'JRS Software' - ZX81: Games Pack, Battleships & Cruisers - page 40 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman, Spectrum: Space Intruders - page 46 *'Abersoft' - ZX81, Spectrum: Adventure One, Mazeman, ZX81: Chess 1.4, Invaders - page 49 *'PSS' - ZX81: Star Pack, Space Pack, Games Pack, Games Pack 2 - page 49 *'Addictive Games' - Spectrum, ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 50 *'Carnell Software' - ZX81: Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 52 *'Docimodus' - ZX81, Spectrum: City - page 52 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 54-55 Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Ian Stewart, Claudia Cooke, Keith Jammer, Tony Dutton, Dave Sayers, Andrew Hewson, Philip Joy, Alyson Bailey External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Sinclair User Issue 006